Third Battle of Yavin
Introduction With Tyber Zann being lead to believe that the key for the ancient Sith Holocron, was on the planet Yavin 4, he ordered his entire fleet, along with enough ground forces to capture the planet to rendezvous in the Maridun system, once the forces were gathered they laid in waiting for the order to jump the Yavin System. Meanwhile Stargazer's Commandos were already inbound on the Yavin system to try and find what happened to a hidden Alliance outpost on the planet, along with an X-Wing accompaniment the commando's saught to get enough of a distraction so they may land on the planet however encountering superior Imperial fighters, Rhyley Stargazer's X-Wing was shot down and the rest of the commando's were forced to retreat. With Alliance Command unwilling to launch a rescue mission to Yavin 4, the commando's had no choice but to return to their friends and seek their aid, upon return they managed to rally enough of their friends to launch a rescue operation to the planet.. however someone else had already beaten them to the system. The Battle Assault on the Imperial Blockade Having now ordered the assault on the Yavin system, Zann's fleet jumped into the system, being lead by it's flagship the Merciless, instantly swarms of fighter and bomber ships poured out of Zanns Capital ships engaging the Imperial Tie-fighters and Imperial Star Destroyers stationed in the system, caught unprepared the Imperial Fleet were pushed into a defensive with Zanns greater fleet swiftly taking advantage over the Imperial fleet, in the meantime a lone YT series freighter manages to sneak onto the planets surface unhindered. After what seems hours of fighting and losses on both sides the Consortium's Fleet gains control of the system and sets up a blockade on the planet, and launches it's troop transports onto the planets surface. Lost Alliance Outpost Already on the Planet for a series of training missions, the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon lead by Lt. Sava Stary recieve new orders from Imperial Command on the planet to head to a set of co-ordinates where a suspected Rebel Communications base, with support from an Imperial Scout Team, the squad move out ot the locations and upon recon they discover that there is infact a rebel base hidden on the planet, engaging the rebels it isn't long before the squad gain control of the base, and their victory is claimed however it isn't long before their spirits are dampen. Above the planet Zann's Fleet is now engaged with the local defence fleet and troop transports are now heading planet side, turning what was left of the rebel base into a position they can defend, the base soon comes under attack from Droideka's, and various other units that comprise of Zann's ground forces. It wasn't long before the call for retreat came across the Imperial Comm channels, now having to fight their way across the Yavin 4 wilderness to their rendezvous point the troopers come under constant attack from units of Zann's forces who are now swiftly taking control of the planet through superior numbers and surprise attacks. The Imperial Retreat The Rescue Mission Foot Note This Event was used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Events